Current methods of producing graphene nanoplatelets (GNPs) suffer from numerous limitations, including reaction speed, reaction efficiency, multiple reaction steps, reaction safety, high costs, limited scalability, and limited GNP quality. As such, a need exists for improved methods of forming GNPs that address the aforementioned limitations.